Forum:"Ce" no es plu usada per demandas?
Me no ia vide la cambia en la gramatica sur "ce" ante aora. Alora, "cual" es aora usada per "what" e per "which" ance? Como on distingui entre esta sinifias? Cual problemes esta deside solve? (Me confesa ce me ave alga difisilia con termas tecnical de linguistica; un esplica nontecnical ta es preferada). *Si, "cual" es usada per "what" e "which". La difere entre los es vera peti, e la situa sufisi per distingui. Atenta trova un contraesemplo! Ma la difere entre "cual" e "ce" ("that") es multe plu grande. A ante, si me ta dise "el ia vide ce me come", tu no ta sabe esce el ia vide la fato ce me come o la cosa cual me come. Aora, "el ia vide ce me come" es clar diferente de "el ia vide cual me come". Simon *Me resente reveni a la vici de lfn e descovre esta cambia. Me comprende la usosia de un distingui entre "ce" e "ci/cual" e me ia coreti ja me testos. Ma esata car me ia coreti los, me vide cuanto torpe es la confusa de "ce (cosa)" con "cual (cosa)", e la oposa "cual" / "la cual" no es total convinsente ("what" / "what one", "quoi" / "le quoi", "qué / el qué"...) Me conose no lingua do ave esta confusa e me es serta ce nos va final abandona lo, cisa per un parola nova... Me sujesta "co" de "cosa" (ca/ce/ci/co/cual)... Ma cisa esta no va es nesesada car nos pote dise "lo ce": "El no sabe lo ce dise" e "El no sabe lo ce el dise"... Patric *Me no comprende cual cosa tu vole dise. Me gusta "cual" con la sinifia de "kio". En franses on dise "quel est ton nom ?". Esta frase es traduida "cual es tu nom?" como en franses, e lo coresponde a "what is your name?", "kio estas via nomo?". Sunido *La tu esemplo en franses es un eseta. Tu no dise "Quel avez-vous dit?" e no "On mange quel ce soir?" e no "Which do think of having a coffee break now?"... Patric *Me ave un solve cual vos no va gusta car lo es un cambia grande. Partinte de "cual / tal", nos ta cade la "l" per ave "cua" (quoi/what) e "esta" (o "ta" en cuando "ta" deveni "da" de un verbo aidante "da" de "da" como "va" de "vade"...). Patric *En la lingua iudi espaniol on pote usa "cualo?" per dise qué? Per esemplo: "cualo azes?" = "cual tu fa?". Plu, perce tu critica la pronom "cual?" e no la pronom relativa "cual"? En franses on no pote dise "la pomme quelle je mange ?". "Cual?" sinifia "cual cosa?". Sunido *Esata, "cual cosa" = "ce" en cuando "cual person" = "ci", donce "cual" no es "ce" (quoi/what) e no es "ci" (qui/who), lo es "which/(le)quel/cual", en cuando "ce" o "ci" es la cosa o la person... (esp/por: qué cosa > qué, qué hombre> quien / (el) cual)... "cual" vade sola per un eleje o distingui... Patric *Me vide ce me ia era: "tal" responde a "como" e "esta" responde a "cual". Me era veni de un confusa con la romanicas: "tal" = "así" e "cual" = "qué" (ma "la cual" = "el cual"/"o qual")... Patric